1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to linear and rotary actuators and, in particular, to non-electromagnetic linear and rotary actuators.
2. Description of Related Art
Linear actuators find widespread applications in industrial, commercial, vehicular, and domestic settings, in uses ranging widely from electric door locks and windshield wipers in automobiles to pin pullers and shutter controllers in mechanical designs. Generally speaking, linear actuators comprise solenoid devices in which an electromagnet is used to translate an armature, and the retraction or extension of the armature is operatively connected in a mechanism to perform useful work. Such devices are commodity items that are manufactured in many sizes, force/stroke outputs, and AC or DC operation.
Despite their widespread adoption, electromagnetic linear actuators have several important drawbacks that require design accommodations in mechanical systems. Due to the use of electromagnetism as the motive force, these devices necessarily require ferromagnetic materials to define the armature as well as a magnetic flux circuit to maximize the stroke force. Such materials are typically dense, and their use results in devices that are rather large and heavy, particularly in comparison to their stroke/force output characteristics. Moreover, the multiple turns of wire that comprise an electromagnet, typically hundreds or thousands, add another substantial mass to the device.
Another drawback of electromagnetic linear actuators is also due to the use of electromagnetism as the driving force. Typically, as the armature is extended from the electromagnetic, increasing portions of the armature are removed from the influence of the electromagnetic field, and the driving force is concomitantly reduced. As a result, the force versus stroke displacement characteristics of these devices generally exhibit high initial force values that decline rapidly with increase in stroke displacement. In many mechanisms it is desirable to deliver a constant force linear stroke, and it is necessary to design additional mechanisms to make use of the negatively sloped force/displacement characteristic.
In recent years much interest has been directed toward shape memory alloy (hereinafter, SMA) materials and their potential use in linear actuators. The most promising material is nickel titanium alloy, known as Nitinol, which, in the form of a wire or bar, delivers a strong contraction force upon heating above a well-defined transition temperature, and which relaxes when cooled. Assuming the Nitinol wire is heated ohmically or by extrinsic means, there is no need for the ferromagnetic materials and numerous windings of the prior art electromagnetic linear actuators, and there is the promise of a lightweight linear actuator that delivers a strong actuation force. Moreover, the force versus displacement characteristic of SMA is much closer to the ideal constant than comparable electromagnetic devices.
Despite the great interest in SMA actuators and many forms of SMA actuators known in the prior art, no practical SMA actuator mechanism has proven to be reliable over a large number of operating cycles. It has been found that Nitinol wire requires a restoring force to assist the material in resuming its quiescent length when its temperature falls below the material's transition temperature. Many prior art SMA actuator designs have made use of common spring assemblies, such as helical or leaf springs, to exert the required restoring force. These spring assemblies typically deliver a spring force that varies linearly with displacement, (F=kx), and the restoring force in most cases is a maximum at maximum stroke. It has been found that the SMA component responds poorly to this force/displacement characteristic, and the useful life of the SMA actuator is severely limited by such a restoring force. To overcome this problem, prior art designers have attempted to use simple weights depending from pulleys to exert a constant restoring force on the SMA component. Although more effective, this expedient results in a mechanism that is not easily realized in a small, widely adaptive package.
Another drawback inherent in known SMA materials is the relatively small amount of contraction that is exerted upon heating past the transition temperature. The maximum contraction is about 8%, and the useful contraction for repeated use is about 6%. Thus, to achieve a direct displacement stroke from the SMA component of about one inch, the SMA component must be over sixteen inches long. This material limitation results in a minimum size that is too large for many applications. Some prior art designs overcome this problem by wrapping the SMA wire about one or more pulleys to contain the necessary length within a shorter space. However, the SMA wire tends to acquire some of the curvature of the pulleys as it is repeatedly heated and cooled, and loses too much of its ability to contract longitudinally. The result is failure after a few number of operating cycles. Other prior art designs employ lever arrangements or the like to amplify the SMA displacement, with a concomitant reduction in output force.
It is evident that the prior art has failed to fully exploit the full potential of shape memory alloy, due to the lack of a mechanism that capitalizes on the useful material characteristics of SMA.